Pendekar Raket Nyamuk
by Rena Ryuujay
Summary: Acara (baca: ritual) keempat pemuda, sebut saja : Yuu, Kimizuki, Yoichi, dan Mika untuk begadang tiba-tiba terganggu oleh sesuatu.Ia dapat terbang dan menghisap darah manusia, sekaligus menyebalkan-bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari saya. Yuu, Kimizuki,dan Yoichi merenungkan cara untuk dapat membasmi mereka. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Mika? Udah, baca aja ceritanya :'v #maksa


Pendekar Raket Nyamuk.

Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami. Ane cuma minjem

Warning! AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, dll

Ini ff gak sepenuhnya original buatan ane karena ada sedikit campur tangan dari temen ane yang juga suka OnS.

Maaf untuk ff sebelumnya yang berakhir dengan ending yang menyebalkan dan membuat para reader kecewa sekaligus kesel. Ane juga baru nyadar kenapa endingnya bisa gitu (padahal dia sendiri yang nulis :'v). Harap dimaklumi ane masih newbie.. :'v (napa minta maafnya baru sekarang tor?)

Yah, moga yang satu ini bisa bikin ente semua terhibur deh. Happy Reading

.

.

.

Alkisah di sebuah kost-kost'an terdapat empat ekor pemuda yang sedang menjalankan sebuah ritual. Awalnya mereka duduk anteng-anteng aja, kadang-kadang teriak "gol!" keras-keras. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah teriakan yang tak jelas iramanya keluar dari mulut mereka berempat. Setelah itu, beribu kata umpatan yang indah didegar telinga mulai bersahutan. Apa penyebabnya? Ternyata ritual yang dilakukan keempat pemuda itu adalah streaming HOOX untuk nonton liga UEFA Perancis vs Jerman pake wifi curian (hah?), di saat lagi seru-serunya nonton, laptop mereka gunakan tiba-tiba mati, otomatis mereka panik. Dan apa penyebabnya? Ternyata laptopnya lowbat para readers!

"Salah begok! Kita diserang nyamuk neh." Kata si tiang listrik pake kacamata alias Kimizuki yang lagi _kukur-kukur_ benjol di kulitnya karena digigit nyamuk.

Maafkan kesalahan author para reader tercinta. Keempat pemuda itu ternyata sedang diserang oleh pasukan nyamuk yang kehabisan stok darah buat begadang. Hm, rasa-rasanya nyamuk-nyamuk ini mirip sama seseorang ya? *lirik Mika*

"Di sini gue gak ngisep darah, peak!" Cerocos Mika, si vampire blonde yang rada-rada humu. *disepak*

"Nyamuknya tambah banyak nih. Woy, punya obat nyamuk gak?" Yoichi, cowok yang paling imut di antara mereka buka suara.

"Emang nyamuknya sakit apa? Kalau nyamuknya sakit kanker mah mending langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit aja." Jawab Yu, si raja garam kelewat goblok melebihi herp. Maklum, dia sendiri adalah cucu herp yang ke-14. "Goblokan mana gue sama author heh?" Sambil nuding hidung author.

Yoichi nampar dahi. "Maksudnya obat nyamuk itu zat kimia yang bisa bunuh nyamuk, Yu."

"OOOOoooooooo…" Yu menyanyikan lagu solonya yang berjudul "O bulat" yang kepopulerannya melebihi tahu bulat. Sementara itu, Mika pundung di pojokan begitu melihat semenya digoblokin sama author.

"Nih, masih ada satu." Kimizuki mengangkat sebuah obat nyamuk bakar dengan kemasan kertas tipis bergambar induk kera yang sedang menyuapkan sebuah pisang ke anaknya.

"Cepetan bakar kalau gitu." Perintah Yoichi.

Kimizuki malah garuk-garuk kepala. Maklum, di kepalanya banyak ketombe, jamur, kudis, kurap, kutuan makanya gatel digaruk-garuk.

"Napa malah garuk-garuk kepala? Lu kutuan?" Celetuk Yu.

"Anu, koreknya abis." Jawab Kimizuki pake nyengir kuda yang kudanya gak pernah sikat gigi (?)

Kenapa korek bisa abis? Maklum mereka Cuma punya satu korek, mana koreknya korek kayu lagi. Berhubung tanggal tua (yah, anggap aja sekarang udah tanggal tua), akhir-akhir ini mereka masak pake kompor kayu karena gak mampu beli gas di toko sebelah. Kenapa mereka gak bisa beli? Karena mereka itu miiskiiin, ih miiskin miiskiin. Yaps beralih ke pembahasan, karena masaknya pake kayu, tau kan kayu gak bisa ngeluarin api sendiri, jadi harus ada korek yang menyulutnya. Nah, tiap hari mereka masak pake tu kompor, jadilah satu per satu batang korek mulai menjadi korban. Bukan hanya itu, Kimizuki si abang dua anting di kuping (?) sekarang lagi rajin-rajinnya ngerokok biar dibilang cowok v-mild. Satu batang korek terakhir sudah menjadi korbannya tadi siang. Karena itulah korek mereka satu-satunya abis.

Nah, begitulah pejelasannya para readers. Mengerti? *plak*

"Jadi gimana nih? Toko korek sebelah juga udah tutup malem-malem gini." Ucap Yu.

"Masa' cuma ini sih yang kita punya? Ba*ygon semprot kan ada." Ucap Kimizuki.

"Abis." Jawab Yoichi.

"Lah, kok abis. Perasaan baru beli minggu lalu."

"Diminta tetangga sebelah, buat gantinya kopi katanya."

Kimizuki garuk-garuk kepala. Kali ini korengnya nambah jadi sepuluh. "Yah, kalau gitu, Au*tan Au*tan."

"Dibuang sama Mika. Katanya cowok gak pantes pake gituan. Dikira banci ntar (dikiranya hand body apa?)." Kali ini Yu yang jawab.

"Terus gimana sekarang? Benjol gue nambah nih." Kimizuki nunjukin tangannya yang penuh benjol segede gunung gara-gara digigitin nyamuk.

Yoichi mulai cari cara dengan merenung. Yu dan Kimizuki juga ikut-ikutan. Sementara itu, nyamuk-nyamuk tengah asyik berkondangan-ria menikmati darah gratis dari mereka bertiga sampai kenyang berbulan-bulan tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan. Yaiyalah, orang daritadi ngerumpi terus. Ditambah sekarang mereka tengah merenung sambil diam kayak patung pahlawan.

"Aku tau!" Yu unjuk tangan sambil unjuk gigi. Sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di kepalanya. Yoichi dan Kimizuki menoleh slow motion. "Kita pasang kelambu aja!" Ujar Yu.

Yoichi menoleh ke Kimizuki, "Emang kita punya kelambu ya?"

Kimizuki geleng-geleng kepala, "Perasaan enggak."

"Terus, gimana dong?" Tanya Yu, nada polos.

"Ditolak. Pikir lagi." Jawab Kimizuki.

Mereka merenung lagi. Sementara nyamuk-nyamuk yang tadi udah dapet giliran ngisep darah malah nambah beberapa mili liter.

detik kemudian…..

5 menit kemudian…

12 jam kemudian… *plak!* kelamaan woy!

"Yoichi punya ide!" Yoichi kini angkat suara. Lampu petromak yang muncul dari kepalanya. Kini giliran Kimizuki sama Yu yang noleh slowmotion dan malah keliatan kayak orang goblok karena nolehnya sambil mangap.

"Pake bunga lavender aja!" Ujar Yoichi.

Yu dan Kimizuki tatap-tatapan.

"Emangnya kita nanem lavender ya?" Tanya Yu, nada polos again.

"Enggak." Jawab Kimizuki ikutan polos pake geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gimana?"

"Ditolak! Pikir lagi"

Yoichi pundung. Yu dan Kimizuki merenung lagi. Tanpa disadari, nyamuk-nyamuk udah gak kuat ngisep darah lagi. Beberapa dari mereka udah _klenger-klenger_ sampai gak kuat terbang lagi gara-gara kekenyangan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga? Yah, seperti yang kita ketahui (readers : gue gak tau begok!) Yu, Yoichi, dan Kimizuki tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Merenung. Dan… Lalu…

Jam berjalan…

jam…

jam…

jam…

bulan kemudian…

tahun kemudian..

beribu-ribu tahun kemudian….. *plak!* (readers : kelamaan coeg!)

Beberapa saat merenung yang penuh diam dan membosankan kemudian…

"Krik.. Krik.." Kini jangkrik ikut buka suara.

"A… ha!" Kini keliatannya si Kimizuki yang bakalan unjuk ide. Tak lupa lampu neon keluar dari kepalanya.

Yu dan Yoichi menoleh slowmotion. "Apa."

"Gue punya ide! Gimana kalau kita pasang kelambu, terus kita kasih bunga lavender di depannya. Brilliant banget kan ide gue?!" Ujar Kimizuki kepedean.

Yu dan Yoichi tatap-tatapan.

"Bukannya itu ide kita ya?" Yu bisik-bisik.

"Kan tadi ditolak juga sama dia." Jawab Yoichi.

"Kok dia bisa-bisanya ya ngambil ide kita berdua."

"Mana ide kita digabungin lagi. Dasar gak kreatip."

"Woy, woy, udah belum ngerumpinya? Gimana sama pendapat gue?" Sela Kimizuki.

Acara merenungkan cara untuk menghadapi nyamuk-nyamuk malah menjadi suatu ajang unjuk pendapat. Selain itu, orang-orang goblok ini malah buang-buang waktu dengan merenungkan cara yang mustahil untuk dilakukan saat ini dan membiarkan nyamuk-nyamuk yang harusnya mereka lawan menjadi kekenyangan setelah menghisap darah mereka secara gratis.

Di sisi lain…

Si blonde yang paling HOT diantara mereka alias Mika masih asyik pundung di pojokan ditemani oleh kecoa dan cicak yang asyik pacaran. Berbeda dengan ketiga pemuda tadi, Mika ini justru tidak dikerubungi nyamuk sedikit pun. Kenapa? Karena nyamuk-nyamuk itu sadar kalau Mika itu satu spesies sama mereka. Iyalah, sama-sama ngisep darah kan?

"Gue bukan vampire di sini begok. Lu jadi author kok sengklek sih?" Dan kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Mika setelah sekian lama diam pake bisu, ditujukan kepada author sengklek yang sangat berdosa. (:'v)

Kemudian…

Tak sengaja Mika melihat sebuah benda. Benda itu tertancap di stop kontak yang menempel di dinding. Benda itu mempunyai gagang berwarna hitam yang kuat. Ia juga memiliki jaring-jaring besi yang bisa memancarkan listrik dan sebuah lambang kilat berwarna putih berada di dalamnya. Mika tertarik pada benda itu. Ia teringat Kimizuki baru saja membeli benda itu beberapa hari lalu. Dan saat ia bertanya, Kimizuki mengatakan bahwa nama dari benda itu adalah "raket nyamuk". (reader : kita juga udah tau kale.)

Back to Yoichi, Yu, Kimizuki

Yoichi dan Yu tatap-tatapan sejenak. Kemudian serentak mengatakan "DITO…Laakk.." sebelum mempertegas suaranya, Yu sudah lemes di terus tumbang (readers : lu kira pohon?)

"Yu!" Yoichi dan Kimizuki—yang harusnya kecewa—otomatis panik liat Yu tiba-tiba tumbang kaya pohon. Si Kimizuki refleks nangkep tubuh Yuu—yang ternyata punya six pack—sebelum menimpa lantai yang tak bersalah.

"Bertahanlah Yu. Ente harus kuat." Ucap Kimizuki sambil megangin tangan Yu dengan lebay nya.

"Tinggalin aja gue. Gue udah gak kuat lagi." Yu ikut-ikutan lebay.

"Yu, bertahanlah… Yu…." Yoichi malah nagis Bombay diiringi ingus ijo yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Bro, yang kuat bro, jangan lebay." Kimizuki ikutan nagis Bombay.

"Lu juga lebay bro. Malah kelewat alay." Ucap Yoichi pake suara yang diserak-serakin.

"Bukan bro. Yang alay itu author. Lu tau kenapa?" Kata Yu.

Kimizuki ngusap ingus pake kaos yang di pake yoichi, "Enggak! Kenapa coba?" Pake teriak-teriak sampai ludahnya muncrat.

"Noh, gara-gara si author. Dia sendiri alay. Bahkan dia masih SMP." Yu nuding hidung author yang pesek, again. Author pundung di pojokan bareng cicak dan kecoa yang asyik mesra-mesraan.

"Apa?! Jadi authornya masih SMP? Jangan-jangan author temennya adek gue… Huaa gue kangen adek gue…" Kimizuki sekarang mewek ngiget adeknya. Dua aliran ingus ijo keluar dari kedua lobang hidungnya.

Nyamuk-nyamuk yang ada di sana sempet terharu sama mereka. Beberapa lagi ada yang speechless, beberapa ada yang sweatdrop, dan beberapa ada yang pingsan liat ingusnya Kimizuki. Namun setelah itu…

CETOK! CETOK! (raket nyamuk gini kan bunyinya?)

Satu per satu nyamuk terkena aliran listrik dan akhirnya mati kegosongan. Mengetahui hal itu, nyamuk-nyamuk lainnya segera melarikan diri agar tidak terkena serangan dari raket nyamuk maut tersebut. Bunyi "cetok cetok" tadi rupanya juga terdengar oleh Yu, Yoichi, dan Kimizuki. Mereka yang tadi sempat ber-alay-ria—karena ketularan virus alay author—kini menoleh ke seseorang yang telah membunuh nyamuk-nyamuk dengan senjatanya yang hebat, yaitu "raket nyamuk". Dan apa kalian tau siapa orang tersebut para readers? Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi pundung di pojokan karena semenya dibuat goblok sama author ialah, Mika! (readers : huu…. *lempar sandal*)

Satu ayunan, 120 nyamuk terbunuh. Dua ayunan, 1200 nyamuk terbunuh. Tiga ayunan, 12000 nyamuk terbunuh. Empat ayunan, 120000 nyamuk terbunuh. Lima ayunan, semua nyamuk yang ada di sana pun habis terbunuh.

Yu, Yoichi, dan Kimizuki melongo. Yah, mungkin mereka menyadari kegoblokan mereka. Untuk apa mereka merenung seperti patung sambil unjuk pendapat yang bego daritadi kalau ternyata masih ada raket nyamuk yang ampuh buat bunuh nyamuk?

"Yu-chan kenapa?" Tanya Mika.

"Gak tau. Tiba-tiba aja dia langsung ambruk." Jawab Yoichi.

"Bro, yang kuat bro!" Kimizuki alay nya kumat again.

Mata Mika mendelik. Ada sesuatu di tubuh Yu yang tampak beda, "Gawat bro! Gawat!" Lah, tiba-tiba aja panik.

Yoichi dan Kimizuki tatap-tatapan sejenak, "Napa emang?"

"Lu gak tau apa, ada bintik-bintik merah di kulitnya."

Mereka berdua langsung ngeliat kulit Yu. Bukan cuma tangan, ternyata di mukanya juga ada.

"Yu, ente jerawatan ya?" Tanya Yoichi.

Mika nampar dahi, "Bukan begok! Dia kena DB!"

"Hah?!"

"Cepet panggil ambulans. Jadi orang kok pada goblok sih lu pada."

Akhirnya, Yu dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat selama satu bulan di sana. Setelah satu bulan, Yu kembali ke kost-kost'an dengan muka yang rada masam.

"Napa muka lu bro? Kok ditekuk gitu? Harusnya seneng dong bisa sembuh." Celetuk Kimizuki.

Yu buang napas, "Iya sih, tapi duit tabungan gue abis gara-gara itu. Mana gue belum bayar kost-kost'an lagi. Ntar kalau tante Krul nagih gimana?" Sekarang dia malah bergalau-ria.

"Yang penting lu udah sembuh kan? Udah deh, santai aja. Gue baru download anime lagi nih. Ntar malem nonton bareng-bareng yuk." Ajak Mika sambil nunjukin file anime bajakan yang baru diunduh di laptopnya.

"Wokeh, sip tuh kayaknya." Ucap Kimizuki. "Gimana Yu?"

"Oke deh kalau gitu." Jawab Yu.

"Gue rebusin jagung deh buat begadang nanti malem." Tawar Yoichi.

"Oke, sip."

Malamnya…

Keempat pemuda kembali melaksanakan ritual mereka seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kali ini mereka menonton anime Pretty Cure ditemani oleh jagung rebus yang hangat. Saat lagi seru-serunya nonton, tiba-tiba ada suara "nguing nguing" yang diduga adalah suara dari seekor nyamuk. Mereka berhenti menonton dan berhenti makan jagung. Setelah itu pasang kuda-kuda dan…

"HIAT!" Keempat pendekar dengan raket nyamuk di tangan bersiap untuk membasmi nyamuk-nyamuk di sekitar mereka.

TAMAT.

Cerita yang alay, judul yang alay, dan ending yang alay plus norak. Harap dimaklumi karena author sendiri juga anak alay hehe… dan author juga masih newbie jadi yah, sekali lagi harap dimaklumi kalau tata bahasanya masih amburadul, komedinya garing, banyak typo, dan ceritanya ngebosenin. Author masih SMP? Ya, author masih bocah harap dimaklumi :'v (readers : gak tanya tor) Yosh, itu saja. Terima kasih buat senpai dan silent reader yang sudah membaca ff gaje ini. Semoga kalian terhibur. Sekian….


End file.
